Abstract: Cells are the unit building blocks of tissues and organs, thus, to understand the organization of tissues and organs, it is important to understand where different types of cells reside in the tissue. Here, we implement a newly invented technology called Slide-seq to characterize gene expression relationships in large tissue volumes at 10-micron resolution. First, we will develop tissue quality metrics, and modifications to the Slide- seq protocol, that optimize Slide-seq data quality across a range of tissues that are the focus of the HuBMAP consortium. Next, we will generate large-scale Slide-seq datasets from human colon and kidney, and compare and contrast the resulting data from spatial technologies being deployed by existing HuBMAP TMCs. Finally, we will scale the production of the Slide-seq arrays, and host training workshops, to enable the technology to be successfully adopted across the HuBMAP consortium. Together, we aim to make Slide-seq a routine and valuable measurement tool for the construction of comprehensive molecular maps of human tissues.